


Fundy's acousticophilia

by Koba_Kim



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, acousticophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koba_Kim/pseuds/Koba_Kim
Summary: Fundy's PovThere aren't many things that I can say truly make 'the switch' in my mind flip, but one thing that always does it, Fuck, it's when 'He' uses that deep and commanding voice. Who is 'He' you ask? This 'He' I speak of, currently has me pinned up against the wall. Why? because I apparently wasn't supposed to flood his base yet again.
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 335





	Fundy's acousticophilia

Third-person Pov  
Eret has such a tight grip on Fundy's hands they could be losing circulation, his jaw seems to be shaking from how hard he is biting down, he is FUCKING annoyed.

"You know how long it took me to get rid of the water the first time Fundy. You just had to be the bad boy you think you are, but I know what you really are." Eret said and deepened his voice at certain words sending shivers down Fundy's spine and making his blood rush right to where Eret wants it.

Eret presses his thigh right up against Fundy's crotch, it's an electric feeling rushing up from his pelvis all the way to his throat and a breathy moan is forced out. "Heh already so hard for me?" Eret chuckled and his smirk showed how much he was gritting his teeth.

"P-please," Fundy begged with a whine, "Please what, Fundy?" Eret leaned in and nipped at Fundy's neck causing more pathetic whines to escape. Chest on chest, Eret's leg between Fundy's and best of all Eret's hip digging into Fundy's hard clothed cock.

Eret suddenly bit down on Fundy's neck, "Ah~! Please fuck me, I'm yours! Just PLEASE don't stop talking use your deep voice I need it!" Fundy whimpered out pleading.

"That's all I needed to hear, good boy," Eret said and leaned in close to Fundy's right ear, "Now, can I take your clothes off?" Eret said and could practically feel Fundy's dick twitch and his shudder under his words. "Uh-huh," Fundy whimpered and shifted enough away from the wall for Eret to be able to pull his shirt off in one quick motion.

"Now take mine off," Eret said, Fundy's hands felt numb from Eret's tight grip but still got his shirt off nonetheless. "W-what next?" Fundy asked whimpering. "Next, lay down," Eret said and pointed to the bed across the room.

Fundy placed his hands on the bed in front of him and was about to lie on his stomach when Eret spanked him forcing another moan out of Fundy, "Not like that! I wanna see your face when I make you Scream my name." Eret said and growled making Fundy bite his lip.

Fundy did as he was told and lied on his back, Eret stood for a moment and took in the sight of Fundy shirtless with his jeans tight against his hard-on and breathing heavily. "You are so hot like this Fundy," Eret said with the lowest his voice could go and Fundy's face felt as if it had gone up in flames he was so flustered.

Fundy whined from how turned on he was and Eret unbuttoned his own then Fundy's pants. Eret pulled Fundy's pants off and got onto the bed and towered over Fundy, "What do you want me to do to you? I wanna go Rough, no prep." Eret said seductively making Fundy melt at his every word. "Please I want it, I can take it all." Fundy replied biting his lip and mentally prepared himself.

Eret's pants came of quickly and he reached for the lube, "Mmnh~" Eret hummed at the feeling of his own hand spreading the lube over his cock. Eret grabbed Fundy's hips and pulled him closer to the foot of the bed, "Ready?" Eret asked teasing Fundy's entrance with his tip. "Ah~ please fuck me already."

With that Eret slammed himself all the way into Fundy, "AHH!~ Ow ow ow!" Fundy cried out in pain. Eret kissed Fundy's forehead, "You said you could take it," Eret said and pulled all the way out and slammed right back into Fundy, "you Liar!" "AH!~ I-it HURTS!" Eret kissed at Fundy's jaw to get his mind of some of the pain, "You said you wanted this," Eret said between kisses and did very small slow thrusts.

Eret began to quicken his pace, "Ah!~ Ah!~ Ah!~" Fundy cried out in both pain and pleasure arching his back. "Good boy, Moan for Me," Eret said and tried to angle his hips to find Fundy's prostate.

"AH~!" Fundy moaned, "Found it!" Eret grunted under his breath and started pounding into that spot over and over making Fundy moan in pleasure everytime. "Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ I- Ah~ mm ah~ c-close ah~!" Fundy said through moans. Eret immediately stopped making whine and panic grabbing at Erets arms and scratching at his back. Eret pushed Fundy back down, looked him in the eyes, grabbed his throat, and leaned down to his ear. "If you want it. Beg. For. It." Eret said and put a little pressure on Fundy's neck. "P-Please! please let me cum! I want it! I need it! Please!" Fundy cried out as Eret began pulling out.

"That's all I needed to hear," Eret let go of Fundy's neck to grabbed his hips and slammed back in going at a fast forceful pace. "I'm close, Fundy" Eret said and his thrusts got slopier and slopier. "F-fill me ah~ up!" Fundy moaned and gripped at the sheets below him. With a few more thrusts Fundy came all over his chest and the bed, Eret grunted at the feeling of Fundy's entrance tightening around him. Eret thrusted deep inside of Fundy to filled him. The two came down from their highs still breathing heavily and Eret pulled out. Eret laid down next to Fundy and kissed his neck, "I love you Fundy." "I love you too Eret."


End file.
